mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação/Galeria
__TOC__ A Ciência da Magia A Ciencia da Magia cartão de título EG3.png The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Applejack "What the hay does it have to do" EG3.png Sunset plugging in something EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbow beam going into socket EG3.png Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png Rainbow colored splat EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png Sunset faints EG3.png Espiã Pinkie Friendship Games Short 2 Title - Portuguese (Brazil).png Crystal Prep Academy overhead exterior EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team coach EG3.png Track coach blowing a whistle EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing laps EG3.png Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tucks and rolls EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Crystal Prep track team running past EG3.png Rainbow Dash in a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash jumps into another bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs past again EG3.png Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs by yet again EG3.png Rainbow Dash tries to get a view EG3.png Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get a better view" EG3.png Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow levitates up on balloons EG3.png Pinkie Pie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png Rainbow Dash falls out of the sky EG3.png Crystal Prep coach looking behind EG3.png Yellow balloon floating by a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing sit-ups EG3.png Pinkie Pie's boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie operating a boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie adjusts her headset EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie in the bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow Dash left behind EG3.png Rainbow Dash runs away too EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Friendship Games Short 3 Title - Portuguese (Brazil).png Students exiting the school EG3.png Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Micro Chips 'is it just me' EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png A Foto Pronta Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png Vice Principal Luna's office exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'say no more' EG3.png Photo Finish 'will capture the magics!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds off EG3.png Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png Valhallen and Crimson Napalm having lunch EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Spotlight shines in Valhallen's face EG3.png Violet Blurr takes Valhallen's sandwich EG3.png Violet Blurr replaces Vallhallen's sandwich EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz roughly brushes Valhallen's hair EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Valhallen's face EG3.png Valhallen about to eat his sandwich EG3.png Valhallen about to take a bite EG3.png Valhallen scrunchy face EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Valhallen's face EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png Snapshots pick up photography equipment EG3.png Violet Blurr gives Valhallen his sandwich back EG3.png Valhallen dejected EG3.png Wiz Kid dribbling basketball sloppily EG3.png Wiz Kid about to shoot a basket EG3.png Wiz Kid startled EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Fan blowing air EG3.png Trampoline slides under Wiz Kid EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Wiz Kid EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures while looking away EG3.png Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz throwing basketballs EG3.png Wiz Kid surrounded by basketballs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos crouching EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos between legs EG3.png Wiz Kid blinded by camera flash EG3.png Photo Finish about to speed off again EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away for third time EG3.png Wiz Kid on the gymnasium floor EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shelving library books EG3.png Snapshots pounce on Cheerilee EG3.png Cheerilee in a cloud of dust EG3.png Miss Cheerilee intimidated EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Cheerilee EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes close-up pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Photo Finish snaps her fingers again EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away yet again EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png Scribble Dee getting a drink of water EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png Teddy about to catch a football EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Watermelody painting an Alicorn EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png Photo Finish and camera close-up EG3.png Camera flashes white EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Photo Finish reaches into her bag EG3.png Glam photos of Valhallen, Watermelody, and Wiz Kid EG3.png Glam photos of Scribble Dee, Cheerilee, and Teddy EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'hold that pose!' EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Camera flashing in Luna's office EG3.png Um Dia de Cartazes A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png Canterlot High School front exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry 'Love in a Flash' EG3.png Flash Sentry 'universal language of music' EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips 'the very fiber of our being' EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood 'one love, bros' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash and friends fight over the art supplies EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Glitter container sails through the air EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips 'my friendship algorithm!' EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'my, oh, my' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'this is wonderful!' EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood's completed banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry 'when you allow love to lead the way' EG3.png Micro Chips adds 'with song' EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png Categoria:Galerias de curtas Categoria:Equestria Girls